Experimentation
by kisshuismylife
Summary: When Kisshu and Taruto get bored, they decided to experiment with Chimera parasites...


**Experimentation **

Kisshu was lying on his bed, bored out of his mind. Getting an idea, he teleported off to find Taruto.

Taruto was doing the same thing as Kisshu; lying on his bed thinking about how bored he was, when Kisshu teleported in. "PLEASE tell me you've got a cure for boredom," Taruto said without looking up.

"I was hoping you had one," Kisshu sighed. "I don't think I've ever been this bored."

"You could go bug the old hag," Taruto suggested.

"That'll only work until she starts throwing stuff at me," Kisshu said. "Then I'll be back to square one. Hey, why don't we go play with Pudding and her siblings? They probably have games."

"Oh, HELL no!" Taruto shouted. "Her insane siblings nearly smothered me last time!"

"We could both go on sugar high…." Kisshu suggested half-heartedly.

"Pai will knock us out and chain us to walls," Taruto said dryly.

"Well, do YOU have any ideas?" Kisshu asked a bit irritably.

"Let's try putting infusers into inanimate objects!" Taruto said.

"What should we try it on first?" Kisshu asked, getting interested.

"Pai's paper shredder," Taruto said.

"Alright, I'll go get it," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

He landed in Pai's lab, and Pai asked without turning around, "What did I tell you about coming in here uninvited, Kisshu?"

"Beats me," Kisshu said. He located the paper shredder, unplugged it, and teleported back out.

Landing in his room, he found Taruto waiting, and asked, "Should I create the infuser?"

"Yeah, I don't think a plant-based infuser will work too well," Taruto said. Kisshu nodded and created an infuser, then put it into the paper shredder. At first nothing happened, but then the paper shredder started to glow. Then it grew arms and legs, and the power cord turned into a tail. Lastly, the top became a mouth filled with sharp fang-like teeth.

Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other, and said in unison, "COOL!"

"Taruto, you're a genius," Kisshu said. "Hey, I wonder if it'll eat paper."

"Let's find out," Taruto said. He took a blank piece of paper off of Kisshu's desk, and held it out to the Chimera paper shredder. To the boys' delight, a long tongue shot out, reeled in the paper, and then the paper shredder munched it up. Then it burped, and Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other.

"This is great!" Kisshu said. "And we've discovered that inanimate objects can be Chimera Animas too! Boy, I can't wait to see the Mews' reactions to this."

"That's a great idea!" Taruto said. "Let's go to the pink cupcake and show off our latest creation!"

"YEAH!" Kisshu said. He picked up the Chimera paper shredder, and teleported to Café Mew Mew, followed by Taruto. They looked in a window, and saw the Mews cleaning. "We're good to go," Kisshu said softly. He took the Chimera paper shredder, and teleported into the Café, followed by Taruto.

The Mews looked up, and Ichigo groaned. "What is it now?" she asked.

"We just wanted to show off our newest creation," Taruto said. "And we were bored out of our minds."

"Do we have to fight your latest creation?" Mint asked warily.

"No, but you can feed it if you want," Kisshu said. "Look!"

He showed them the Chimera paper shredder, and Lettuce said, "That looks like a paper shredder…."

"It is, we just put an infuser in it," Kisshu said. "Got any paper?"

Lettuce went over to the counter where people paid, and picked up some paper, then handed it to Kisshu. He took a piece and held it out to the Chimera paper shredder, and its long tongue shot out and reeled in the piece of paper. Crunching noises were heard, and then it burped again.

"That's so COOL, na no da!" Pudding said. "Can Pudding feed it?"

"Sure," Taruto said. Pudding skipped over, and Kisshu handed her some paper, which she fed to the Chimera paper shredder. The other Mews came over, and looked at the paper shredder. "This is really cool," Ichigo said. "How'd you think this up?"

"We were bored, and this was Taruto's suggestion; put an infuser into Pai's paper shredder," Kisshu said. "Boredom solved!"

Ichigo and Pudding giggled. Kisshu and Taruto smirked, but that faded when they heard footsteps, and Ryou and Keiichiro came up from the basement. Ryou immediately snarled and asked, "Why are YOU here?"

"We were bored and wanted to show off our latest creation," Kisshu said.

"It's cool, na no da!" Pudding said happily.

"What is it, exactly?" Keiichiro asked.

"A Chimera paper shredder," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, want to show them?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. Keiichiro and Ryou came over as he fed the Chimera paper shredder another piece of paper.

"That's incredible," Keiichiro said.

"Hey, what if we made Chimera food?" Taruto asked suddenly.

"That's a waste," Kisshu said. "I've got a better idea. Let's bring Pai's collection to life!"

"Collection of what?" Zakuro asked warily.

"Stuffed animals," Kisshu said. "Don't worry, I'd only bring a few to life; even I can't create more than about ten infusers in one day, and Pai's got over five hundred stuffed animals and Mew Lettuce plushies."

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding were all doubled up laughing, while Zakuro snickered. "Pai likes STUFFED ANIMALS!?" Ichigo shrieked. "That's hilarious!"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "Let's see if it works." He summoned a stuffed bear, and created an infuser, then put it into the bear. Then he set the bear down on a nearby table, and along with the others, watched as it started to glow. To their surprise, it grew wings, and stood up, then started flying around the Café.

"Yay! It worked!" Taruto said happily. "What's next?"

"Uh…. Chimera chairs?" Kisshu suggested.

"Stay away from the furniture," Ryou said- then got nervous as Taruto smirked and whispered something to Kisshu.

"YEAH!" Kisshu said, and snapped his fingers. The girls looked up, and along with Keiichiro, started laughing again.

"What did you do?" Ryou asked warily.

"Go look in the mirror," Kisshu snickered.

Ryou ran off, and Kisshu burst out laughing as a few minutes later, they heard him scream, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE DEMON!"

Kisshu managed to calm down a little as Ryou came storming back in, but not much, since Ryou's hair had turned hot pink with electric blue stripes. "I don't see what the problem is; your hair was radioactive before, and now it's not," Kisshu snickered. "Hey, now you can be 'Stripy' instead of 'Blondie'!"

"Hey Kisshu, do you know what a bumblebee looks like?" Ichigo gasped. She was still laughing.

Kisshu's eyes lit up, and he snapped his fingers again. Now Ryou had his normal hair color- except with black stripes. "That's actually better," Kisshu said thoughtfully. "The hot pink hair looks way better on Koneko-chan than it does on you- although the blue matched your eyes." Smirking, he snapped his fingers again, and Ryou had bright red polka dots in his hair. Looking over at the Mews, Kisshu saw that aside from Zakuro, they were all laughing too hard to breathe. "Uh…. you might want to calm down before you pass out," he said, noticing Taruto was also laughing too hard to breathe.

Ichigo took a deep breath, gasping, and after a few minutes, along with the others, she had calmed down. "How did you manage to stay calm?" she asked Kisshu.

"Practice; some of the pranks I've played involve staying calm for hours," Kisshu said. "Doesn't mean I won't be laughing hysterically later on, though."

"You're insane," Ryou grumbled. "Are you going to change my hair back at some point?"

"I'll do it next week," Kisshu said. "I already used up a lot of energy today; I can't do it till tomorrow at the earliest. Besides, it'll be fun to watch your humiliation."

Ryou growled and said, "You're DOOMED if you don't change it back."

"Ryou's hair has chicken pox, na no da," Pudding said gleefully.

"Pudding, chicken pox is very contagious," Ichigo said, smirking at Ryou. "We should stay away from his diseased hair."

"You can get doomed too," Ryou snarled at her.

"Doom Ichigo, and I doom you," Kisshu said calmly.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but your paper shredder is currently trying to eat a chair," Keiichiro said.

Kisshu looked over, and saw the Chimera paper shredder gnawing on a chair leg. Sighing, he went over and snapped his fingers. The Chimera paper shredder disappeared, and then he did the same to the Chimera teddy bear that was still flying around.

"Kisshu, I'm hungry," Taruto said. "Let's go back."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He looked at the Mews and said, "Ja ne, we're going to go eat. Oh, and Stripy, the spell I put on your hair will wear off in about five days on its own. Bye!" He and Taruto teleported off, leaving Ryou steaming and the others amused.

_**Back at the ship: **_Pai was waiting in the main room when the two troublemakers teleported in, and he asked, "Where is my paper shredder?"

"In your room," Kisshu said. "I was showing its new abilities to the Mews."

"What did you do?" Pai asked warily.

"It's now a Chimera paper shredder," Kisshu said happily. "Oh, and there's a flying teddy bear in your room too. Taruto and I were bored, so we decided to do experiments with infusers. Worked like a charm, too. And now Blondie has black-and-yellow striped hair with red polka dots for the next five days!"

"Mmph," Pai said. "Are you making dinner at some point?"

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. "Taruto, let's go make dinner."

"'Kay!" Taruto said, and he and Kisshu teleported off, leaving Pai to go find his paper shredder.

**Personally, I thought this was hilarious, and at least a little different from my others. Ichigo didn't say she was in love with Kisshu, no one died, and they didn't talk about a truce, so I'd say that's a little better. I hope you liked it as much as I did!**


End file.
